Is this really love? A Love Story
by Retrodragon
Summary: Riku and Kairi love each other through thick and thin, before Kairi found out Riku had cheating on her, twice. Now how will she know if Riku really loves her or not? M for later Chapters. My cousin did this story but I helped out by putting it on here.


Is This Really Love?

Chapter 1

I do not own Kingdom Hearts!!

On Destiny Islands in a white and cream house by the ocean an argument is taking place in Riku's and Kairi's home. Riku is 25 yrs old and Kairi is

24 yrs old to begin with.

"Riku why! Why did you cheated on me with your ex – girlfriend!" shouted Kairi, tears came streaming down her face. She was on the opposite

side of the rectangular table to avoid Riku.

"Kairi I'm sorry!" shouted Riku on the other side of the rectangular table trying to get on of his angry girlfriend side. But she ran to his side when

Riku move.

"No Riku don't even come near me! I can't even trust you no more for cheating on me." Kairi ran towards the door, but Riku climb over the table to

stop her. When he did Riku put her tight bear hug position to keep her from running out the door. "No Riku! No, no, no!" screamed Kairi trying to

get out of Riku's tight bear hug that use to please her saying that everything is going to be alright. Soon she cries into Riku's shirt saying no.

Kairi later broke out of Riku's grasp and went in her's and Riku's room to get her pajamas then went in the guest room to sleep for a day. She

took a shower first, and then read a book that was in the room with on the night stand next to the bed, soon going to bed with tears rolling

down her face.

"Is this really love that making me stay here with that silver haired man?" Wonder Kairi as she dose off sleeping.

Flashback

When she fell asleep Kairi dreamt of how she met Riku till this day. It all started when she arrived at Destiny Islands with her parents. At the

docks was her grandmother waiting for her. Kairi's grandmother said that Destiny Islands is a very fun place for kids to play. Kairi took her

grandmother's advice and seek out some kids to play with. The little 5 yr old noticed a brown, spiky haired boy named Sora and a silvery white,

long haired boy named Riku. They noticed her too and greeted themselves to Kairi.

"Are you the new kid that arrived here today?" asked Sora.

"Of course she is Sora. Why else we haven't notice her around this place." said Riku

.  
Kairi admired Riku from day one and wouldn't want any other girl to have him. She watched as the two boys who are best friends since babies

wrestle each other, race each other, and make fun of each other each and every single day. Soon years gone by and Riku is 16 and Kairi and Sora

is 15, Kairi noticed that Riku have a girlfriend named Ginger, the sluttish girl known in the who high school for dating near 20 guys. Kairi

wondered why Riku could love and date a slut. After a while Kairi notice that Sora is dating a girl named Namine, who look like her, but with

blonde hair. Kairi felt like she is miss place in the world for not having a boyfriend. Everyone thinks she doesn't look as pretty as Ginger, but Riku

knows that is not true and so does Sora knows that it is not true that Ginger is prettier; guys are just saying that because Ginger slept with each

of them.

Riku felt bad for Kairi since Ginger are making guys say mean things to her. Just because he is a popular at school, being in a football team, and

with a popular mean girl who has grudge over Kairi being prettier than her.

"Um Ginger, can I talk to you alone?" asked Riku.

"Sure sweetie, anything for you." said Ginger

.  
"Listen Ginger I know that you don't like Kairi and all, but you have to be so mean to her. She hasn't done anything to you." said Riku.

"I don't hate Kairi. The guys are making fun of her not me." Ginger tried to explain.

"Well tell them to knock it off before I get the hurting." said Riku.

"O.k. Riku I promise." Said Ginger but was crossing her fingers behind her back. She walked off smiling in a devious way. "Sure Riku I'll tell them to

knock it off."

The next day Kairi walk outside since it is free time after lunch three boys came up to her.

"Are you Kairi?" said one of the boys.

"Um yeah why?" wondered Kairi.

The other boy grabs her then punches her in the face, which made Kairi fall on the ground. She doesn't even know what is going on, but she is

scared out of her mind. Soon the other boy pinned her down then started to punch her while the boy who asked Kairi the question pinned her

legs down from kicking.

Meanwhile Riku was walking around the school looking for Kairi, but he got stopped by Ginger when he was about to go outside where Kairi was

getting beaten up.

"Hey Riku! What are you doing? Shouldn't you be in the lunch room with me and your friends?" asked Ginger.

"No I want to see Kairi." Riku began. "I want to talk to her, and asked her a questioned." Riku's hand was about to be on the handle before

Ginger stop him.

"Maybe she's in her classroom reading a book or something." Ginger was trying to make Riku get away from the door leading to Kairi.

"O.k. I go to…" Riku stop when he heard a loud scream coming from outside.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Stop please stop!" yelled somebody.

Riku pushed Ginger out of the way to see what is going on. He soon saw that there are three boys beating up Kairi. Anger took over Riku as he

ran towards the tree boys, but all of them ran off when they saw Riku coming at them with full speed. Kairi was bleeding from the head, bruised

on her face and body, and clothes nearly torn off.

"Kairi, please Kairi open your eyes!" shouted Riku. Kairi open her eyes seeing that Riku was right there by her side.  
"Ri-ku is that you?" wondered Kairi.

"Yeah it's me. What happened here? Why did they beat you up?" asked Riku.

"Nurse, I need to see the nurse." said Kairi getting dizzy and dazed from the blow on her head.

Riku pick Kairi's limp body in a wedding style. He ran to the nurse office, still carrying Kairi, and put her on the bed. The nurse wondered what

happen to Kairi, and was looking at her bruise body.

"There was three boys who wanting to know if I'm Kairi. I said yes and soon they started beating me up." said Kairi.

"Well I put some bandages on you and I'll call your parents to pick you up from the nurse's offices." said the nurse.

Kairi tried to nod but her head hurt from to bleeding wound. Riku felt sorry for leaving Kairi's side just for his girlfriend, and not with his best friend

which he care more about.

"Kairi can I ask you something?" asked Riku.

"Yeah." said Kairi.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" asked Riku.

Kairi couldn't believe her ears. Her dream is finally coming true. "What about Ginger. She would be mad that you are dating two girls." said Kairi.

"Not for long." said Riku before leaving the room when the bell rang.

Ever since then Riku dump Ginger, she was really pissed off by that information, and he soon took Kairi on dates like fancy restaurants, stroll in

parks, and other things that lovers do. Soon after high school Riku bought a house by the beach/ocean and invited Kairi to live with him. Kairi

don't even know what she done wrong to make Riku cheat on her.

Maybe the next day would be a better day, thought Kairi. How wrong was she.

**

* * *

**

Is This Really Love? Ch. 1

Is This Really Love? Chapter 1   
I do not own Kingdom Hearts!!   
This is the love that Kairi and Riku share with each other in high school review if you want to


End file.
